


forget me not // zanvis

by chamomiledeer



Series: Some Zanvis for the Soul [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Amnesia, Bisexuality, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Car Accidents, Child Abuse, Coma, Depression, F/F, F/M, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Modern AU, Physical Abuse, Potions, Spell Failure, Spells & Enchantments, Surgery, Trans Character, zanvis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamomiledeer/pseuds/chamomiledeer
Summary: zane ro'meavehas had amnesia since he was sixteen.his recovery continues very slowly.only remembers his mother and father.;;;travis valkrumhas had amnesia since he was fourteen.father is in jail after traumatizing and abusing him, used potions and spells on him.doesnt remember much other than what happened on the "day", and his sister.--changing the cover! will be up in a few days maybe,, if not, a month or so ;\\





	1. zane ro'meave

|| lowercase is my preference||

name - zane ro'meave  
age - 17  
gender - male  
height - 5"4  
weight - 130 lbs.  
allergies - n/a

has been here since he was sixteen  
has amnesia  
was in a big car crash when he was 16, was in a coma for two months, had amnesia when he woke up  
right eye is blind due to snow falling in eye  
being sent to phoenix drop high on september 10th, 20xx

\--

family includes ; garte ro'meave, zianna ro'meave, garroth ro'meave, and vlyad ro'meave

has no past or present relationship

has had two surgeries ; two breast removal surgery ; both were successful


	2. travis valkrum

name - travis valkrum  
age - 17  
gender - male  
height - 5"9  
weight - 143 lbs.  
allergies - n/a  

\--

has been here since he was fourteen

has amnesia

is known to be used in "experiments" including potions and spells

father is known as "the demon warlock" in the streets

was in an accident, whereas he was forced to take two potions at once while father was casting a spell on him. explosion followed, leading him to being in a coma for a year. had amnesia when he awoke

being sent to phoenix drop high on september 10th, 20xx

\--

family includes ; "the demon warlock" or also known as his father, enki valkrum, catherine valkrum

two past relationships with ; lucinda xxxxx, and katelyn xxxxx

no present relationships

has been here nearly ten times after being injured by father's abusive behavior


	3. one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it begins

travis stared out the window with dull green eyes. the door slowly creaked open, and a doctor walked in.

"good morning, travis."

the doctor began, and travis murmured a small "hello".

"..u-uh, you are going to leave in september to a school. however you will be leaving with another patient and living in his home."

travis turned to the doctor, interest sparking in his eyes. he shifted on the bed, white hair falling onto his face.

"what about my mother and sister?" 

he questioned, and the doctor gave him a sad smile and shook his head.

"they won't be around for another year.. your sister may visit in a few months though! just a heads up about that.."

travis frowned, his mouth shaping into an "o".

"alright.."

the doctor kept quiet before coughing into his hand.

"if you will, please follow me. we'd like you to meet the patient right away."

 

 

travis trailed after the doctor quietly, he earned small smiles and glances from passing nurses who had gotten to know him over the years, travis flinched away slightly as a little boy ran by. he brushed his hand against travis' and smiled back at him. travis blinked, and turned to the doctor who was feet away from him.

travis waved goodbye to the little boy, running towards the doctor and quickly following him. 

"this hospital isn't always so bad.."


	4. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the chapters will become longer eventually, keep a look out for that!

zane swung his legs, he stared down at the floor. millions of questions running through his head.

_"is this kid nice?" "what was my brothers name again..?" "do they have ice cream here?"_

he hummed lightly, his head shot up at the sound of footsteps coming closer. a white haired boy accompanied by a doctor at his side. the male had mesmerizing green eyes, but maybe.. just maybe if you looked closer.. a tint of grey shone in them. a deep sadness locked away. 

"zane ro'meave. this is travis valkrum."

the doctor smiled, gently pushing travis forward. 

"we'd like you to get to know each other better. zane, be nice. that's a warning."

the doctor frowned at zane. lightly scolding him and turning to stride away.

"..can you fuck off? i don't want to see a loser in my sight."

zane scowled, standing and shooting a cold glare at travis.

shock shook him to the core when he realized it didn't phase travis.

"i'd rather not. and either way, i'd like to follow fa-, d-doctor's orders and get to know you better before we go to school together in september."

travis spoke quickly. covering up his mistake as well as he could. zane narrowed his eyes at him.

"alright then.. weirdo.."

zane murmured, crossing his arms and lightly wincing at the pain in his chest.

"well then, let me start since you're apparently not goin' to say anything else until i reply."

zane rolled his eyes. he sighed deeply and began.

"my name is zane ro'meave, i'm like.. seventeen years old. i uh.. like my little horsie, i'm trans.. and have two other brothers."

travis nodded, interest peaking at the smaller male saying he was trans.

"well i'm travis valkrum, i'm also seventeen, i like watching anime, i have a sister.. and i've had amnesia since i was like.. fourteen maybe?"

zane's eyes widened. had this kid really been in a hospital for such a long time? maybe.. it was possible.. and had his mind never fully recovered? 

zane shook his head. 

"well.. we got to know each other, what now?"

travis shrugged, he let out a shaky sigh.

"well.. we could go back to our separate rooms?"

he suggested and zane nodded, hesitantly waving goodbye and turning to go down his hallway.

 

zane jumped slightly at the sound of something heavy falling down. he gaped down at travis who was convulsing slightly and gasping for breath.

panic struck zane quickly, and he let out a shocked wail.

"h-help!"

he yipped, falling down on his knees next to travis and staring down with wide blue eye(s).

a doctor rushed in, followed by nurses. they peeled zane off the floor and nudged him towards his room.

zane craned his head back to look at travis who was being helped up and gently dragged to his own room. his head hanging down and feet being dragged as he twitched and let words tumble out his lips.

 

_"what the hell is happening..?"_

 

zane stared at the ceiling as he laid on his bed. he sighed and got up, walking to the window in boredom and staring out. he leaned on the windowsill, cringing at the sigh of dust and hand smudges on it.

birds whistled and sung to one another, flying by and chasing each other playfully.

"baby brother!"

a deep male voice cooed, and zane turned around and forced a smile.

"garroth.."

he muttered, nearly shrieking as his older brother have him a bone crushing hug. 

he peeled himself away from him, scrunching his nose up.

"where are mother and vlyad...?"

he spoke hesitantly. still getting used to his brothers names.

it was just very recent that they introduced themselves to him, telling him that they were his brothers.

certainly didnt feel that way.

"mummy and vlyad are in the cafeteria getting some food!"

garroth grinned widely, he nodded to the door and fixed his hair when he realized it was the slightest bit messy.

"narcissist.."

zane muttered under his breath, lip curling in disgust.

"we heard you got to meet another patient with amnesia! so? what were they like?"

garroth questioned, and zane shrugged.

"he was.. very interesting.."


End file.
